And Oh, So Tired of Being Sick
by sicklittlesuicide
Summary: Along waited, here is the sequel to being sick and admitting it. Rory got Logan sick and has some weird nightquil related dreams and weird stuff like that. REVIEW and read being sick and admitting it first!


a/n:I know, alot of you wanted a sequel to this story, and here it is... i hope you enjoy it.

I listened to Rory get up and start moving around, obviously getting ready for class. She was finally feeling better and back to her sarcastic, sweet self, I on the other hand felt like crap. I pulled myself out of bed and mummered something to Rory about seeing her later, I couldn't be sure though. I was exhausted after another night of not sleeping and was going to spend the day nursing my cold in my bed.

"Stop" Rory said before I could walk out the door. She took one look at me and pulled me onto her bed, practically laying on top of me.

"I'm really tired and just want to go to sleep Ace"

"No. Stay here, sleep. I'll go get the sick day supplies and be back in 30 minutes. Don't leave, sleep" She ordered me, kissing me.

"You have a class, go to it."

"Stop worrying about it. I'll be back" She got off of me and made sure that I went under her blankets before I watched her leave. It wasn't long before my eye lids felt heavy and I finally fell asleep. I woke up about an hour later to Rory laying with me, watching T.V.

"What time is it?" I asked her, trying to sit up to only be pushed down by her gentle hand.

"About 9:30. Are you feeling any better?" She asked me, putting her hand on my head, like I had done to her only a few days ago.

"I'm fine, what time is your class"

"None of your bussiness" She told me getting up and reading the back of a cold medicine bottle.

"Bull. You can't skip your class"

"Yes I can"

"No, you can't" I was way too tired to think of any other reasons, even though I was sure they're were plenty of them.

"Yes I can, and do you want to know why I can skip a class? For very 3 simple reasons:" _oh here we go, _I listened to her babble. _she can really do that well though, stop it Logan, listen to her._ "Two, I got you sick and you took care of me, with my objections I might add and finally and the greatest and most powerfull reason: I am your girlfriend and you have to do what I say"

I tried to laugh at her logic, witch I was sure her Mother taught her from too many years of coffee, junk food and movies.

I fell asleep not too long after that, sure that Rory had given me some nightquil. I'm not sure what that stuff did to you, but I was having weirder dreams than after I saw _the exorcist_ for the first time when I was 12.

_"Logan, wake up. We have to leave soon" She shook me awake and I looked around the room, it was nice and homey and I was sure this is where me and Rory lived. "Are you awake? You promised to take me to my Doctor's appointment" I was confused, I looked at her with her plump stomach. " We're going to see our daughter today right?" _

_"Yeah, sure" I played along, a little too excited for comfort on the sight of pregnant Rory._

_"Are you alright?" She asked me._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to make us some coffee"_

_"Ok, now I know there is something wrong with you, you haven't let me have coffee in 5 months"_

_"Nothing... I... I... I"_

"Logan? Are you alright? You've been sleeping a little too long" I heard Rory say but I wasn't sure where she was, _I am still dreaming I have to be_, _gosh, I hate nightquil_.

"I love you" I just wanted to finish my sentence

_She took my hand and I felt myself smile inside. It was finally happening, after 3 years of waiting, I was finally marrying Rory Gilmore. We faced eachother and started to repeat the vows that we had writting for eachother. _

_"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" I took notice to a unicorn standing next to Dean in the corner but I couldn't care less. I kissed her, dipping her back._

I felt a ping of disappointment when I woke up suddenly. The room was dark and I was sure I wasn't dreaming. Rory was cuddled next to me and woke up when she felt me move.

"Hey, your awake" She told me, putting her hand to my forehead. "Your fever is down"

"I feel alot better"

"Good. You want some more nightquil to get you through the night?" She asked me. I contimplated it.

"Sure" She got up and gave me some more, I fell back onto the pillow.

"And Logan?"

"Yes Ace?" I was go gratefull to her right now, I would give her my kidney.

"I love you too"


End file.
